1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board device for mounting thereon multi-pod electric components such as an integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an IC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a multi-pod electric component having a plurality of electrodes (pads), a QFP (Quad Flat Package) type IC has been widely known, for instance.
FIG. 6 is a schematic plan view showing an external structure of a QFP. FIG. 7 is a sectional view of FIG. 6 taken along the line VII—VII.
Referring to FIGS. 6, 7, reference numeral 1 denotes a gull wing type QFP, which is made roughly of a substantially rectangular IC body 2 that has four corners 2a and sides 2b, and a plurality of electrodes 3 each arranged along the four sides 2b except the corners 2a of the IC body 2. The electrode 3 is, as shown in FIG. 7, made roughly of a first horizontal section 4 that extends from the side 2b of the IC body 2 in a direction parallel to a surface of the IC body 2, a slanted section 5 that extends from an end of the first horizontal section 4 in a direction crossing to the first horizontal section 4, a second horizontal section 6 that extends from an end of the slanted section 5 in a direction parallel to the first horizontal section 4. Hence the name of this gull wing type QFP.